


Dragged Along the Unbeaten Road

by inkyblink



Category: Dangan Ronpa: The Kyokoverse
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undertale (referenced)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyblink/pseuds/inkyblink
Summary: this chapter isn't the best, but it's just to establish the plot, so you'll have to bear with me. don't worry: the next chapters should have a bit more substance and just be a bit more pleasant to read overall!updates will come as soon as i finish writing and revising each chapter!thanks for reading!
Kudos: 4





	Dragged Along the Unbeaten Road

Everyone was gone.

Sonia was thinking. And while thinking was what got her into this situation, she was almost certain it would get her out of it. After all, no good could come of blindly rushing around and exhausting herself.

As for the situation itself… well, she wasn’t quite sure exactly what had happened. For all she knew, the people she had been travelling with could have been run out of town by the interruption of some other god (although the commotion that would cause most likely would have snapped her out of her reverie). All she had done was get lost in thinking about a theoretical method of world conquest, and while that had been meticulously planned over the span of however many hours, nothing else at this moment in Sonia’s life had the same luxury.

_ Well, there was no use in just standing around waiting, now was there? _

She scanned the surrounding buildings while nervously fiddling with the hem of her dress. It seemed foolish, after the short amount of time she’d spent with everyone, but being on her own almost filled her with a feeling of… dread, Or perhaps emptiness. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly what was wrong, but whatever it was, it was nearly impossible to ignore. Somehow, she managed.

  
  
There were four buildings in sight besides the well-maintained houses that circled the area. An inn that seemed to be the tallest building for miles, a wooden shop reminiscent of an outhouse, a library with a misspelled sign, and a Burger King out of place amongst the otherwise very quaint village. Instantly, she ruled out the Burger King. They had just come from a McDonald’s, so there would have been no reason for another meal in such a short amount of time, even if they had been travelling for hours.

_ (In the fleeting moment she spared thinking about it, that bizarre feeling dimmed a little. For some reason, she felt the urge to head over there anyway. Of course, she ignored it. If she followed every little whim, she’d never get anything done. This mess was proof of that.) _

The shop was extremely small. From the outside, it looked as though it could only contain two people at a time (when taking storage space into account), so that was impossible as well. The library (or, well, librarby, if you were to go by the sign's spelling) was slightly larger, but not by much. And besides, it was no place for such a large and rowdy group outside of a field trip. Of course, it was possible for them to be in there, but Sonia thought it unlikely.

That left only one option, which, fortunately, was not only large enough to contain everyone, at least by the looks of it, but the natural next step for weary travelers from out of town. It was the most logical option, not only for her, but for everyone else as well. Soon, Sonia would be reunited with everyone, and the awful feeling beginning to wash over her would be gone. Briskly and with a smile, she made her way towards the inn.

* * *

“Sorry, but we haven’t had any large groups here in awhile,” replied the owner.

If you’ve ever been so sure of something that failure left you utterly bewildered, you’d understand fairly well how Sonia felt in that moment. Her response, a simple, ‘...I see. Thank you for your time’, was the opposite of dignified in all but wording, as it was spoken in a barely audible yet high tone that displayed exactly how she felt in that moment: defeated.

The owner must have picked up on it as well, as her chipper tone became softer. “Um… I’ll keep an eye out, okay? Are you planning on checking in?

Sonia blinked herself out of her stupor. “To be honest, I am not entirely sure yet.”

“Well, that’s perfectly fine. I’ll try to keep a room free for you, okay?”

“Ah, thank you very much!”

And that should have been the end of it. Her next stop was the librarby, which should have taken even less time to check considering its size, and then, if they were still missing, she would have to comb through the town. It would have been tedious and unpleasant, yet it was what needed to be done. But that was not the end of it, for Sonia simply had the bad luck of being the wrong person in the wrong place at the wrong time.

As far as she could tell, she was alone outside of the inn. Perhaps that would have been a bit more concerning if she were not focused on the undoubtedly daunting task ahead of her. She did not stop to wonder why such a seemingly vast town showed not a hint of life aside from the gently swaying grass or the cries of larks overhead. Her thoughts were simply on those of her potential friends as she strode past a series of small residential buildings.

She did not notice the creature that had been shadowing her, the gloved fist rapidly making its way towards her temple, or the fact that things were about to go very, very wrong for her.

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter isn't the best, but it's just to establish the plot, so you'll have to bear with me. don't worry: the next chapters should have a bit more substance and just be a bit more pleasant to read overall!
> 
> updates will come as soon as i finish writing and revising each chapter!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
